1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders, and more specifically to a holder for a golf ball marking plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golfing, it is known to use a golf ball marking plate for marking the position of a ball on a golf green. This permits removal of the ball which would otherwise interfere with the putting of other golfers. It is further known in the prior art to provide a holder for such golf ball marking plates, preferably carrier by the golfer. One such holder comprises a device having a pair of spaced apart spring plates between which one or more marking plates are inserted and releasably held by the resilience of the spring plates. It is further known to provide a cloth holder preferably mounted on the golf bag for holding golf accessories such as golf balls, golf tees, and marking plates loosely placed in suitable pockets in the holder. It is further known to provide a marking plate having a laterally extending pin which is insertable into a complementary opening in a holder, or in the end of the handle of a golf club. The pin is retained in the opening by friction. It is further known to provide a magnetic pin which is affixed to a golfer's clothing or a golf bag, and a marking plate is releasably secured to the pin by magnetism. Although the aforementioned holders for marking plates operate satisfactorily, most of them suffer from the disadvantage that the holders and/or the marking plates are readily misplaced or lost, and hence are not availble when needed. As a consequence, the golfer occasionally finds himself in the predicament of needing a marking plate to mark the ball and none is available. A further disadvantage of some of the prior art holders is that a special marking plate is needed other than a simple, readily obtainable circular disc such as a coin. Also in the situation where a marking plate is secured to the end of the club handle, such plate strikes the bottom of the golf bag each time the club is placed in the bag resulting in possible dislodgement of the plate from the club handle. Another disadvantage is the necessity for the golfer to maintain visual contact with the marking plate while returning it to its holder. Applicant' s improved holder for a golf ball marking plate obviates these and other disadvantages by providing a holder that is directly secured to the putter for releasably holding a marking plate, preferably in the form of a common coin such as a dime.